villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga is an antagonist from Boku no Hero Academia. She is affiliated with the League of Villains, and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. Influenced by Chizome Akaguro's ideology, she, along with Dabi, joined the league, who were also following an ideology, similar to the Hero Killer's. Personality Himiko is very gleeful, jubilant, and charismatic. She is seen with a smile most of time and has an extremely effervescent and joyous expression. She has an extremely enthusiastic and carefree nature to her, as seen by how she does not mind calling someone she fights as a friend like Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. Himiko is also higly sadistic and inconsiderate, as she is shown to take pleasure from taking blood from Ochaco in her battle. She also has a crush on Izuku Midoriya, seeing him as an attractive boy. When she first saw him after his fight with Muscular, she blushed and remarked on his beaten up appearance as something that is extremely attractive to her. This is because she is very attracted to guys that are heavily bruised and injured. Her crush for Izuku grows into a more obsessive level, where she secretly enters in the Hero License Exam, for the sole purpose of wanting to know more about Izuku. She was also extremely jolly and ebullient when she met Izuku again once more at the Yakuza hideout, on top of the fact that he remembered her. In general, Toga has a twisted perspective of love. As mentioned before, she is attracted to heavily injured men, and finds it appealing to inflict further pain upon them. During her fight with Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, he refers the two as her friends and by their first names, even after their battle, while also trying to kill them at the same time. When briefly pinned by Ochaco, she talks about it's natural to love someone so much that anyone literally wants to become exactly like them. While she is easygoing and happy at most times, she is also surprisingly destructive and violent, as told by her crimes which involves murder and her desire to kill the Hero Killer, even though she admires him. History Himiko first appeared at Tomura Shigaraki's base with Dabi as new recruits to the League of Villains. Tomura was not impressed by their praise of Chizome Akaguro. Tomura tried to attack them out of spite but his attack was deflected by their moves. Despite Tomura's hostile encounter, they were accepted into the League of Villains. Himiko later appeared with a few other villains in the Vanguard Action Squad. Their objectives were to attack the Yuuei students at the camp while they trained. During the attack, Himiko encountered Ochaco and Asui. She had a device that was being used to take blood from her targets. As the fight continued, Himiko held a conversation with Ochaco about a crush that she had. As the confrontation continued, Himiko retreated in the woods as the other Yuuei students came to their location. As she left the scene, she glanced at Izuku in his beaten up appearance from Muscular and blushed. She made it to the exit point of the forest where she waited for a villain to bring Katsuki Bakugou with them. Kurogiri appeared and he was able to help the members of the Vanguard Action Squad retreat from the scene and capture Katsuki. They kept Katsuki under them intending to make him join the League of Villains. With the help of the heroes and the U.A students, they were able to retrieve Katsuki from the villains. All For One also transported the villains out of the way to deal with All Might. Himiko later took the DNA of a girl called Camie to infiltrate the U.A students during the Hero License Exam so that she could get close to Midoriya and obtain his DNA. After getting his DNA, Himiko went back to the League of Villains without getting caught. Powers and Abilities * Transform: Himiko's Quirk allows her to take the physical form of another person, as well as intimate their voice. She pulls this off by ingesting the blood of the person she's stabbed. She needs a large quantity to pull this off, however, as a small stab from Ochaco Uraraka arm was not enough. She can also shift between disguises, if she's consumed more that one person's blood, as shown when she changed from Uraraka to Camie. Her Quirk does have limits though; for one, she cannot take Quirks of the people that she disguises herself as. Another point to bring up is that when she transforms, her clothes are absorbed into the new clothing that her Quirk creates, so when she transforms back to herself, she's left being naked. * Stealth: Because of her Quirk, Himiko is capable of pulling off great stealth techniques, making her an incredible stealth agent. When she was disguised as Camie, it was implied that she fooled her classmates for three days, although one of them noted on her odd behaviour. She also had Izuku believe that she was the real Camie, and that Transform was Camie's actual Quirk. Overall, Himiko is a crafty villain. While she has no clear fighting style, it is clear that she's a dangerous fighter, as she was shown to fight rather aggressively against Midoriya during the Hero License Exam arc. She is quick and agile enough to keep up with the likes of Pro Hero Eraserhead, and was even able to get a quick stab on his shoulder. She also fast reaction timing, as shown when evading sneak attacks from Ochaco and Hanta. Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill